<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Blame FACK by Eminem by DilfLover123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611686">I Blame FACK by Eminem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilfLover123/pseuds/DilfLover123'>DilfLover123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilfLover123/pseuds/DilfLover123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eminem/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Blame FACK by Eminem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marshallll, what you you doing, baby?"</p><p>He sat on the couch, notebook in hand. He was hunched over a little close to it. "Nothin'." He said, biting on his thumb. He skims over the page at his messy handwriting. You honestly have no idea how he's able to read his own handwriting, but at least no one could plagiarize his work you mused.</p><p>"You shouldn't sit like that," you say gently as you slide your hand up his neck. "It's bad for your back." You state when his blue eyes meet your brown ones. You gently stroke your thumb along his jawline. He shivers and you bite your lip. You raise your eyebrow at him when he gives you a cocky smirk. His soft, full pink lips upturned. The mischief in his eye.</p><p>"What?" You look at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"You want me, don't you?" An annoying grin was all over his face, you wanted to slap it off of him.</p><p>"What makes you think that?"</p><p>"You're all over me." He exaggerates, setting his notebook down and turning to face you. Little shit.</p><p>"I have one hand on you." You answer dryly. It now rested on the back of his neck.</p><p>"You know I ain't mean it like that."</p><p>"Yeah? How do you mean it then?"</p><p>"Because." He smirks leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Because?" You lean in and he kisses like hes trying to fucking fight you or something. "So damn annoying." You mutter into his mouth.</p><p>"Oh ho really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Is this annoying?" He says, grabbing your crotch with his hands, rubbing your dick though your pants.</p><p>"No, but if you plan to rile me up and then leave me like this that would be annoying." You grit out. You can feel the blood rushing straight to your dick. You're getting harder by the minute, and you wish that Marshall had more hair for you to grab as you stroke the back of his neck.</p><p>"Damn, look how bad you want me." He taunts. You're hard, and your jeans are starting to feel suffocating. You feel like you'll go fucking feral if you don't get out of them. The rapper kneels up, both hands on the front of your jeans. "Admit it."</p><p>"Admit what?" You say impatiently.</p><p>"Admit you're so fucking horny for me." You're very close to smacking his pretty little face around. His hands just sitting idly on your jeans is even more frustrating. </p><p>"I'll admit that if you don't open my damn jeans within the next few minutes you are going to have an extremely hard time for the next few hours" You mean every word. You even have the perfect scene going on in your head if he doesn't follow through.</p><p>"Really?" He says, slowly pressing his cheek to your crotch. You press your tongue to the side of your cheek hard when he bats his fucking eyelashes at you. This little shit thinks he gonna make you beg? Fat fuckin' chance.</p><p>You chuckle darkly. "Yeah, really." You grab him by the scruff of his neck, enjoying his little moan of pain. You take out your dick yourself, hurriedly opening your pants and pulling it out. Warm and heavy in your hand, you drag the head across Eminem's lips. They shine precum. You let go of Marshalls neck and he starts to pull back but you grab his jaw, puckering his lips.</p><p>You slowly feed your dick into his mouth. You love the way he lets himself take more and more. Fuck, you do want him. So bad. He bobs his head on his own. Cocky glint in his eyes. You let him win sure, but soon he's gonna have a hard time feeling like a winner.</p><p>You watch him suck you off like he's done so many times before. Those big, blue eyes framed by delicate dark eyelashes sent a shiver through your body. He's become all you can focus on as he sucks out your soul through your dick. His taking slightly more than he can handle and making gagging noises that make you want to cum all over his face. Now isn't the time, however. He's in need of some punishment. You bring him off of your dick with a wet pop. You give yourself a moment to take in his pink, swollen lips and blushed face.</p><p>"Be a good boy and stay here." You say. </p><p>"Yes, Sir." The answer is arrogant and noncommittal. You'll be surprised if he listens.</p><p>You make your way to the bedroom. You take your time opening the drawer and picking out lube, a toy, and a ring. You leave it on the bedside. You'd have to be on drugs to believe that your boyfriend was right where you left him. </p><p>Sure enough, when you head back into the living room he's gone. "If I have to come looking for you with my dick swinging around like a fucking blow up monster in front of a car dealership, you're really not going to enjoy yourself as much as I want you to." </p><p>"Ha!" If it wasn't for your dry humour you probably wouldn't have heard the chuckle coming from the bathroom.<br/>"I'm only just gettin' ready calm the fuck down."</p><p>"Mhm," you grunt, "you better not be touching yourself." </p><p>"I'm notttt." The slight moan at the end says otherwise.</p><p><br/>"Open the door." You command.</p><p>"Jus' give me a minute. Damn." Yeah, you don't think so. Good for you, the lock on the door isn't particularly foolproof. You twist the knob just so, and it opens for you. You lean against the doorframe unamused at the scene that lay before you. Your partner sat naked on the closed toilet, stroking his dick languidly. He looked up, a little shocked but not completely surprised. </p><p>"Are you done?" You deadpan.</p><p>"Uh ion know give me a few more minutes." </p><p>"You little-" you grab him by the arm and yank him to the bedroom. You throw him over the bedframe, pressing your dick against his ass so he couldn't escape. You press a hand between his shoulder blades and reached over for your supplies, ignoring an indignant 'ow'.</p><p>Marshall squrims when he sees the cock ring. "Cmon man, I hate that fucking thing."</p><p>"But you deserve it." </p><p>"Hhhugh motherfuckin' kidding me." He says when you slide it down to the base of his dick. </p><p>"Be good twink and stay still." You pour lube on your fingers and use your other hand to spread his cheeks apart. At least he wasn't lying, his hole wet with water. You massage the tight, brown ring of muscle, enjoying the long groan Marshall lets out. You could listen to his noises all day. </p><p>"Wh- fuck you I'm a twunk. Shit. Hurry uppp."</p><p> You chuckle at that. "See, when you say that it makes me not want to listen." You continue to massage his hole. It twitches and relaxes for you.</p><p>"Gnah~" He moans for you as you slide your fingers into him. He can take two for now, but you wished this would hurry the fuck up. You want him now, and his desperate wiggles to urge you to go deeper are messing with you.</p><p>"More, more cmon I can fuckin' take it. Shit." He moans for you breathlessly. You put in another finger and twist and pull and massage. You have to be patient. You bite your lip at the whine you boyfriend lets out when you remove your fingers. You replace them with the toy you picked out.</p><p>"Ahhhahahh oh~" he grips and braces himself on the sheets. You can't help yourself. While you love seeing him struggle, you also long to drag your lips and tongue all across his body. You pump the dildo and a good pace into him as you lean down to him. You kiss his neck and whisper sweet nothings about how 'you look so damn good like this' and 'you're so pretty all fucked up for me'.</p><p>"FACK just please fuck me already." Marshall whines out impatiently. You slowly pull out the toy, a big smirk on your face.</p><p>"Look at you, admitting how horny for me you are." You throw his words back at him. </p><p>"Hah," he moans breathlessly, "fuckin' ha. Fuck me already asshole."</p><p>You oblige, slowly sinking every inch of your dick into him at once. You give a little groan at how tight and warm he feels. He pushes himself up on his elbows, and you press your still clothed chest to his back. You're fucking him hard and fast, biting your lip at the slapping noises and accompanying weak moans. You rest your head on his shoulder and reach down to lace your fingers with his. You're both groaning loudly.</p><p>"Please please please, want to cum please." </p><p>You chuckle and make your thrusts harder, aiming at his prostate and nowhere else. </p><p>His voice is cracking when he says, "I'll be good. Shit, I'll be so fucking good for you it'll be a pain in the ass."</p><p>You chuckle at the desperation. You're so close and you only have two choices. Use and abuse or let him cum. You slow your thrusts before pulling out. You manhandle a very pliable body to face you, legs spread open.</p><p>"I wanna see your face when you cum for me." You slide off the cock ring. You're really too nice to him. You put his legs onto your shoulders and slide back in your resume your brutal pace until it gets erratic. </p><p>"Oh oh oh." Weak moans come from the man beneath you before his face twists up. His eyebrow  knit and his mouth gently lies open as he cums. The white spurts cover his stomach and slide down to the bed. His pretty face in combination with him tightening around you is what makes you let go. You pump cum into him, rocking your hips gently before pulling out. </p><p>You flop down next to him on the bed. "Shit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>